


Искусство

by PrettyPenny



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Капитан Холод путешествует во времени, ест пиццу, крадет одну вещь и, возможно, вызывает эффект бабочки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342810) by [Eligh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligh/pseuds/Eligh). 



Выходя из корабля Хантера, Лен поднял руку и сощурился на солнце. Его подташнивало, но это уже вошло в привычку. Похоже, путешествия во времени не его конек.

— Шевели задницей, — рыкнул Мик за его спиной. Лен посторонился, сердито глядя на своего придурочного друга-пироманьяка, тот ступил на трап и расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Хочу набить морды Бэкстрит бойз, — сообщил Мик. — В девяностых будет еще круче, чем в семидесятых. 

— Вы никого не будете избивать, — отрезал вышедший за ними Хантер. — Вы ни к кому и ни к чему не притронетесь, ничего не станете красть и вообще что-либо делать. Вы остаетесь при корабле. — Он стянул перчатки и сунул в карман, прожигая Лена и Мика ядовитым взглядом, способным свернуть молоко. — Я вернусь через час, а потом мы подберем остальных и отправимся обратно.

— С тобой так захватывающе путешествовать во времени, — хмыкнул Мик, прислоняясь к боку корабля и ставя ногу в высоком ботинке на блестящую панель обшивки. Хантер вскинулся и начал тыкать пальцем Мику в лицо. Лен закатил глаза, потому что — о боже — добром это не кончится. И конечно, Мик отмахнулся от оскорбительного пальца, встал в полный рост, распрямил плечи, и Лен практически видел, как к его кулакам прилила кровь.

— Парни, — произнес он. Точнее протянул, перебивая. Знакомый ритм слов всегда помогал Мику остыть. Лен чуть поднял руку в направлении Мика, призывая того сдать назад. Хоть Мика и передергивало от едва сдерживаемой ярости, он отступил, тихо фыркнув.

Оно и к лучшему. Им было с кем побороться помимо Рипа Хантера.

Видя, что ситуация разрешилась, Лен не удержался и добавил — ему это показалось довольно забавным.   
— Охлади свой пыл. — Он чуть заметно кивнул Хантеру. — Мы останемся при корабле.

Хантер не выглядел особо запуганным, он презрительно хмыкнул и отвернулся.

— Лучше _на_ корабле, Леонард. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вас кто-нибудь увидел.

— Конечно, — согласился Лен, улыбнувшись и пожав плечами. — Как скажешь.

Видимо, Хантер раздумывал, как с ними поступить, но затем развернулся, взмахнув полами своего пижонского плаща. Лен наблюдал за Хантером, пока тот не скрылся за деревьями парка, в котором приземлился корабль, а затем обернулся к своему другу и подельнику.

— Что у тебя на уме, Ленни? — проревел Мик. Лен приподнял бровь.

— Мы же в Метрополисе, не так ли? — уточнил он. — Пойдем возьмем пиццу.

***

— Знаешь, — сказал Мик, жуя чрезмерно большой кусок, поблескивающий жиром и щедро посыпанный сыром. — Я как бы думал, что под «пиццей» ты подразумевал кое-что другое.

Лен не удосужился ответить на вопрос, только снова что-то отвлеченно промычал. Через минуту Мик раздраженно фыркнул и вернулся к поглощению пиццы, которой хватило бы на пятерых человек. Лен же медленно откусил от своего единственного куска, не отрывая взгляда от здания публичной библиотеки Метрополиса, стоявшей через дорогу.

Если они попали действительно в тот день, который назвал Хантер, то сейчас всего несколько стен отделяло Лена от выставки редких книг, главным экспонатом, которой был первый известный перевод трактата Макиавелли «Государь». И дело было не в том, что во многих вопросах мнение Лена сходилось с мнением итальянского философа эпохи Ренессанса, было что-то заманчивое в самой идее, некий символизм. К тому же он всегда питал слабость к книгам.

На самом деле, — опять же, если дата была верна, — в этот момент более молодая его версия пробиралась к зданию с другой стороны с той же самой целью. Лен планировал эту кражу — одну из первых — в течение нескольких недель, а потом оказалось, что книгу увели у него из-под носа, буквально за несколько минут до того, как он смог бы прибрать ее к рукам. 

Лен не был бы Леном, если бы не помнил каждую деталь своего плана с точностью до секунды.

— Оставайся здесь, — пробормотал он, отталкиваясь от парапета, который они облюбовали, чтобы перекусить. — Я вернусь через десять минут.

Мик даже глазом не моргнул.  
— Я съем твою пиццу?

Лен накинул на голову капюшон своей штормовки и, сунув руку за пазуху, уверенно сжал криопушку. 

— Попробуй! — ответил он и начал переходить дорогу.

***

Девять минут и сорок семь секунд спустя Лен вышел из парадных дверей библиотеки, пряча герметичный пластиковый пакет с побитой временем коричневой книжицей во внутренний карман куртки. По крайней мере, он наконец-то получил объяснение тем странным следам льда, с которыми он столкнулся в первый раз, когда пытался совершить кражу.

Мысленно улыбаясь, он остановился у каменного льва, который вместе со своим собратом охранял вход в библиотеку по бокам от лестницы.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, положив руку в кожаной перчатке на постамент. — Это было весело.

Мик все еще сидел на парапете на другой стороне улицы, повернув лицо к слабому зимнему солнцу и пытаясь урвать каждую частичку тепла. И конечно же он сожрал всю пиццу. Усмехнувшись, Лен направился к лестнице, быстро сбежал по ступенькам, покидая место преступления. Им нужно вернуться на корабль. Он совершенно точно не хотел застрять в девяностых.

Он уже собирался ступить на дорогу, как вдруг сзади в него что-то влетело. На полсекунды Лен забыл, где находится, и был готов выхватить пушку, но затем его мозг возобладал над рефлексами, и он понял, что нападавший слишком мал, чтобы представлять угрозу. Он полуобернулся и вместо того, чтобы прицелиться и выстрелить, схватил и дернул на себя. Врезавшийся в него ребенок удивленно ухнул, ноги мальчишки все еще продолжали нести его вперед. 

Тут улицу огласил громкий длинный гудок, Лен вскинул глаза, мимо пронесся грузовик, водитель отсалютовал им средним пальцем. Ох уж это легендарное очарование Метрополиса.

— Остынь, пацан, — сказал Лен, оборачиваясь к своему так называемому противнику. — Притормози. — Он отпустил куртку мальчика и пораженно замер, когда на него уставились большие ореховые глаза, буквально примораживая к месту. Это были до боли знакомые глаза, только лицо выглядело гораздо моложе чем то, к которому он привык.

— Барри! — прокричали рядом. К ним бросилась встревоженная женщина. — О боже, Барри, ты в порядке? — она судорожно ощупала ребенка — Барри? — с головы до ног, и, очевидно, убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, наконец посмотрела на Лена. — Спасибо вам, боже, спасибо. Он чуть не попал под тот грузовик, — воскликнула она, ее глаза наполнились слезами.

— Я… это… он… — совсем не похоже на себя, Лен начал запинаться. Он снова посмотрел вниз: где-то на уровне пояса, ребенок, который мог быть только Барри Алленом, пытался принять кающийся вид, насколько это возможно для непоседливого шестилетнего ребенка, получалось не очень. 

— Как я могу вас отблагодарить? — с чувством спросила женщина — мать Барри? — и Лен, уже успевший собраться с мыслями, быстро затряс головой. 

— Нет, — ответил он. — Нет, я… _нет_. Мне нужно идти. — Он еще раз пристально взглянул на Барри, тот, пользуясь шоком матери, показал Лену язык, — боже, и это его жизнь. Лен ткнул в Барри пальцем.   
— Не носись сломя голову, — приказал он. Похоже, это было самым бесполезным предупреждением на свете. 

— Спасибо, — уже слегка настороженно произнесла мать Барри, и затем, взяв своего маленького сына за руку, поспешила прочь от неизвестного безумца, который по чистой случайности спас жизнь главной занозе в его длинной и насыщенной криминальной истории.

Лен смотрел им вслед, пока они не растворились в толпе пешеходов, снующих по Метрополису, и наконец кое-как перешел дорогу. Его встретил ухмыляющийся Мик, который без сомнений стал свидетелем всей сцены.

— Ты такая тряпка, — сказал Мик вместо приветствия, но когда Лен, чуть ли не рыча, пронесся мимо, он последовал за ним, легко подстраиваясь под шаг. — Всегда знал, что ты любишь детей. 

— Они раздражают, — огрызнулся Лен. — Рассадник микробов с липкими ладошками.

Мик лишь пожал плечами.  
— Получил, что хотел?

— Что? — спросил Лен, его мысли все еще вертелись вокруг ореховых глаз и невероятных совпадений, но затем он тряхнул головой и похлопал по куртке, там, где была спрятана книга. — Да, я получил, что хотел.

— Ну, хорошо, что наше путешествие не прошло впустую, — Мик засунул руки в карманы и зашагал в сторону корабля. Лен посмотрел на него, затем обернулся в сторону, в которой скрылась семья Алленов.

О нет, он вовсе не думал, что их путешествие прошло впустую.


End file.
